Back to the Past
by ElvenAC14
Summary: There is something wrong with Silver the Hedgehog and a series of weird events, in a form of a black mist, starts happening in Mobius. Would they figure out what is happening? Rated T for blood, violence and horror. Based on the MLP fanfiction, "Truth Be Told".
1. Silver's Fever

**_Back to the Past_**

by ElvenAC14

Chapter 1

Silver's Fever

_There was once a blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius and the fastest thing alive. During his adventures, he made many friends along the way, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and many more. He wore a brown scarf, athlete bandages, and red shoes. Each day, he has to defeat Eggman, but with the help of his friends, anything is possible._

Silver the Hedgehog woke up, feeling tired and sore. He felt hot and had a terrible headache.

He walked up to his room and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and looked into the mirror. He felt, for the lack of a better word, different. But nothing appeared to have changed.

"I guess I stayed up too late." Silver said. He brushed his quills, put on his boots and ran outside.

He jumped and flew through the trees. He felt the winds in his quills and the warm sun on his fur. A little while later, he found Blaze reading a book. Silver waved at her and she waved back, she was smiling calmly. Silver laughed, but his laugh was soon cut off to a harsh cough. Blaze's expression changed from calm to worry. Silver noticed this and levitated down.

"Hi Blaze!" he said. "What's the matter?"

"Silver," Blaze said. "are you feeling well?"

Silver was honest, "I feel…okay. Just a little tired and…I do have a headache."

Blaze shook her head, "I am one with the flames, Silver. I can tell what has heat and what doesn't, you have a fever."

"I do?" Silver said.

"Yes." Blaze said, putting her hand on his head. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"Nope." Silver said immediately, but his eyes slowly started to close. "Well, maybe…" Before he could say anything more, everything went dark and he felt his eyes roll back. He collapsed a few seconds after.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled. "Silver! Wake up, wake up!"

She picked Silver up and carried him to his house. She placed him on the bed, got a cold rag and put it on his forehead. She placed a thermometer in his mouth. She examined his body, and she noticed swelling around his back quills. In fact, all of his back looked swollen.

She started to get worried; she called Tails on her phone, "Tails?"

"Hello, Blaze." Tails said. "How are you doing?"

"Tails, Silver is sick." Blaze said. "I need you over here, please."

"What's his temperature?" asked Tails.

Blaze took the thermometer from Silver's mouth, "104°F and he's passed out."

"This is serious!" Tails said, sounding very alarmed. "I'll be over there right away!"

He hung up, Blaze was now sweating. This does sound serious, will her friend be okay? She sat and waited for Tails to arrive.

When Tails arrived, he was amazed of how sick he looked. His cheeks were blushed red, he was sweating and not to mention the swelling on his back. It was like someone boiled his back with hot water.

"I never saw anything like this." Tails said. "I can treat the swelling for you, Blaze. But what's causing this, I don't know. I would need a sample."

"S...s…sample?" Silver woke up, confused. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Silver," Tails said. "I am going to take a little sample to my lab, your symptoms concern me and I want to get to the root of the problem. I am going to numb the area first, then I'm going to cut a tiny bit of your back, okay? It shouldn't hurt."

Silver had a worried expression, he didn't take sharp things well. But his back was so sore that he would do anything or go through anything just for it to stop. "O…Okay, just make it quick."

Tails nodded. He numbed the area, right on the spot where it looks the most swollen, his back quills. Blaze watched, she calmed down a little, but she was still worried about him.

"Hold still." Tails said.

As his scalpel made the cut, Silver screamed at the top of his lungs. Tails, due to the shock of Silver's scream, accidently cut deeper than expected. A black liquid poured from his back, along with dark red blood. Blaze ran to him, holding his hand. She felt how tight his grip was and the expression he had was fear and pain. The blood ran down his back profusely.

"I must have cut a vein!" Tails said, bringing a bottle up to his back. "Can you bring me the bandages? We need to stop the bleeding."

Blaze brought the bandages and Tails wrapped it around Silver. He was breathing heavily.

"I…I thought…you said…it wouldn't…hurt!" Silver yelled. "D…Did you numb the area?"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry!" Tails said. "But it really shouldn't! I never encountered something like this before. Blaze, keep his temperature down and I'll be back in a few days, two days at least, with the results."

"Alright." Blaze said.

Tails ran out the door and flew back to his lab.


	2. Not Right

_**Back to the Past**_

by ElvenAC14

Chapter 2

Not Right

A day after the incident, Silver was not doing any better. His fever was in and out and the swelling on his back had gotten worse. It felt so sore that Silver laid on his stomach, not daring to lay down on his back.

Blaze came in with some soup, "Silver? How are you feeling?"

Silver sighed, "Not so good, it's my back. It burns."

Blaze sat beside Silver, giving him the bowl of soup, "Don't worry. You're going to get better soon."

Silver smiled, "Thanks Blaze, you are always a great friend."

As Blaze watched Silver eat, she noticed something different about his teeth. A few of them looked sharper than the others. She shook it off as her own imagination.

As the days went by, Silver still didn't seem to get better. In fact, he seemed worse. He seemed instead of high in spirit, he seemed almost depressed. He had gotten to where he couldn't even walk without a burning pain and fell several times. He couldn't even use his psychokinesis without triggering a migraine.

"Where is Tails with the cure?" Blaze wondered. She waited patiently, hoping that it would come soon.

One day, Blaze saw Silver outside. She could see the swelling on his back spread to his legs, he shouldn't be moving. He can't be moving!

"Silver, what are you doing outside?" Blaze asked, trying not to sound alarmed.

Silver didn't answer for a long time, and then he turned around. The look on his face was pure fear, his pupils were the size of little dots and his left eye twitched.

"Everything…" he said. "It feels wrong…I feel wrong…"

"In what way?" Blaze asked, concerned for her friend.

"Everybody calls me Silver…why? I…I don't know what my name is exactly, but I know it ain't Silver…" Silver said, in a shaky voice. "And you look different…everything…different…where am I?"

"Silver-"Blaze said, but before she could say anything else, Silver interrupted.

"Quit calling me that!" Silver yelled. "My name is not Silver!"

Blaze didn't know what to do, "Why don't you come inside and rest, you look tired."

"I have no time for resting!" Silver shouted. "I got to defeat Iblis and save the world!"

Blaze was shocked, "Silver, we defeated Iblis and saved the world a long time ago."

Silver screamed, "Stop calling me Silver!" Then he paused, shook his head and stared at Blaze like he just seen her. He coughed, "Blaze, what am I doing out here?"

Blaze was both frightened and confused. She walked Silver inside and didn't say anything about what happened. She called up Tails, "Tails, where are you with the results?"

"Um…" Tails said. "I got the results, but it makes no sense."

"Just tell me!" Blaze yelled. "Tails, if you don't tell me, I'm gonna use my pyrokinesis on-"

"What's the matter?" Silver walked towards Blaze with a worried look.

"Nothing, Silver." Blaze said.

Silver shook his head, smiling, "Blaze, I can tell when you are worried, frightened or angry. Let me talk to him, he's gonna have to tell me."

Blaze didn't want to at first, but she saw sense in this, so she gave him the phone. Silver said gently, "Tails, I gotta know the truth sometime. What did you find?"

Tails was hesitant, "The black ink, according to the test results, is a form of crystal. But it also says it's a foreign substance. I can't figure it out! But whatever it is, it can turn into a mist-like form. After the test results came in, I saw the liquid turn into a dark mist and it got out of the bottle."

Silver paused for a moment, and then he cleared his throat, "Is there anything else you've found?"

"No, not really, not yet anyways." Tails said. "I'm still working on a cure. Give me a few more days, okay? Hang on, Silver."

Silver chuckled softly, "Okay, I'll keep fighting."

They both hung up and Blaze came in the room. "What did he say?"

Silver sighed, "It's a crystal and a foreign substance. He can't figure it out yet, but he's working on a cure. But it's like taking a shot in the dark Blaze, there's a chance that it'll not work."

Blaze put her hand on his shoulder, "Silver, I'll help you when you need me and I'll be beside you always. If you need anything, just let me know."

Silver didn't respond. He walked into his room and laid down on his bed, hoping that the disease would be over soon.

Meanwhile, Sonic came into Tails' lab. He heard about what happened, along with many others, and he decided to help out. He was concerned about his buddy, Tails, working so hard.

"Heya, bro!" Sonic said in his usual style. "I came by to see if I could help."

Tails was sweating, but he smiled, "Oh, um, I don't know if you can with this Sonic." Suddenly a beeping noise was heard by one of his machines. The test papers came out and what Tails saw turned him pale.

"Tails?" Sonic asked. "Are you okay?"

Tails was silent, his pupils were wide with fear and worry. It was like he was somewhere else, like he had forgotten something important and he just remembered. After a minute, he stammered, "I think Silver is going to get worse."

"How?" Sonic walked over to see the test papers. Even he went pale, as if some ancient memory was coming back. "We need to get Shadow and head for the library."

"Why?" Tails asked, but he soon caught on. "…You don't think…?"

"Yes." Sonic said, in an unusually serious voice. "He's back."

Then, they heard a crack coming from behind them. The black substance came back, but in the mist form Tails saw earlier. It was breaking test tubes and machines as it grew in size. With what seemed to be a groaning sound, the mist form lunged at the fox. However, Sonic wouldn't have it. Tails was not only his sidekick, no, he was his friend who is in fear. Sonic rushed in front of Tails and he pushed him out of the way. He felt the black mist coming inside of his body, his mind was filled with memories from long ago and new ones he didn't know. He saw a badger, a raccoon and a rabbit, none of them he knew. All he knew was that they seemed familiar and that his head hurt a lot. He screamed in pain, he grabbed his ears and fell on his knees.

"Tails, run!" He said.

The black mist engulfed Sonic before Tails could respond. Tails flew for his life, not daring to go back to see what it was doing to him. For he knew exactly what has happening to him, tears formed in his eyes as he flew out of his lab and into his house. He was determined, he needed to get to the library, he had to tell someone, anyone! He grabbed a recorder from his bedroom and flew out the window into the sky. He started recording as the black mist followed him, "If anyone finds this, then I'm probably dead or hiding. The black mist is following me, whatever you do, don't let it engulf you! This black mist is more than just a disease; it is an ancient enemy from a past life! Its name is-"

Everything went dark.


	3. Awoken

_**Back to the Past**_

by ElvenAC14

Chapter 3

Awoken

Silver the Hedgehog awoke to find Blaze at the phone. She seemed distressed and surprised. Silver tried to get up, but when he did, he felt a wave of dizziness in his head and he fell back down on the bed. He laid there motionless, he gave up trying again. He listened with closed eyes; luckily the phone was on speaker.

"Sonic and Tails are missing?" Blaze said.

"Yes!" said the voice from the speaker. Silver thought for a moment, then realized it was Amy. She sounded really upset. "My Sonic is gone! I've searched everywhere and there is something surrounding Tails' house! I know Sonic is in there! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Amy! Get a hold of yourself!" Blaze said, sternly. "What is surrounding the area?"

Amy was silent, then she spoke up, "I'm not too sure what it is, but it's some sort of black mist. We tried sending Sticks in there, but she hasn't come back."

Silver wanted to listen more, but now he felt a sharp pain in his eyes. He put his hands on his eyes and groaned. Blaze noticed, "Amy, I'll talk to you later, it's Silver."

"But-" Amy's sentence was cut off as Blaze hung up.

"B…B…Blaze!" Silver stammered. Then he gave a yell as he clutched his head in pain.

Blaze ran to the door, but Silver closed it and locked it with his psychokinesis. Blaze knocked on the door. She yelled, she pleaded, she begged for him to open the door. There was no answer for a long time, then she heard a sickening, bone cracking sound along with Silver's high-pitched scream. Blaze finally had enough, she used her pyrokinesis to burn the knob off.

Blaze burst into Silver's room, she saw Silver curled up into a ball, shaking like he was cold. Blood was on the floor and sheets of his bed. He slowly looked up and Blaze was shocked to find that his eyes were not the usual gold color. It was aqua, and his left eye twitched as if he hadn't slept in days. Blaze also found where the blood was coming from. Silver's back was bleeding and his back quill has grown longer. And his chest seemed to have been ripped off forcefully, causing only little bleeding. But it wasn't just blood that came out, it was orange chest fur.

"Silver, what happened?!" Blaze screamed.

Silver didn't answer her question directly, he seemed to be muttering to himself.

"I'm calling the hospital." Blaze said and ran for the phone. She didn't get far before the door slammed shut. "Silver, open the door please."

"N…y…n…no." Silver said. His voice seemed to have changed from childish, to dark and serious tone.

"No? What do you mean no?" Blaze asked, a little miffed that Silver would say that.

"I…knew…I…was…wrong…" Silver gasped. "I…knew…I…wasn't…a hedgehog. I knew it! And my name…is not Silver…" Silver laughed manically. His quills turned into a mess as he laughed, his pupils turning into little dots again.

"What do you mean?" Blaze tried to touch Silver's shoulder, but he growled.

"You changed your hair Blaze, why? And usually you don't show your face. You stay in shadow and you have blue eyes, not yellow eyes! Why do we trust the Iblis Trigger? Who is Sticks? What's with Needlemouse's new look? WHY IS HE A HEDGEHOG?" Silver questioned, angrily and very quick.

Blaze was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Silver smiled, it was wrong. Usually his smile is calming, now it seemed menacing. Suddenly the black mist came through the walls and surrounded the lavender cat.

"Have you forgotten?" Silver asked. "My name is Venice, we work for Mephlis. He wants to help us, Blaze. That's why he has transformed me into the person I was meant to be! It was harder for me since I had such a strong will, but I changed in the end. I wish I gave in sooner, it feels great! This is who I'm meant to be! It's time to make history, the way it should have happened."

Blaze felt a sharp pain through her body and the last thing she heard was her own scream.


	4. Characters Forgotten

_**Back to the Past**_

by ElvenAC14

Chapter 4

Characters Forgotten

Amy tried to call Blaze, but she kept getting a voicemail. She muttered, "I can't believe she hung up on me!"

She watched as the black mist began to grow in size and spread. She knew deep down inside that Sonic was alive, however, there is nothing she can do. She looked at Knuckles, who seemed worried himself. Sticks hasn't come out yet. Usually she comes back with ease, but this time, she didn't.

"I think we should get some more backup." Knuckles said. He stared at the floor and found a recorder. "What's this? It looks like Tails recorder! Maybe he made a message, hopefully it would explain this."

The recorder turned on, the audio was in horrible quality, but clear enough for them to understand. "_If anyone finds this-zzzz-, then I'm probably dead or hiding. –zzzzz-The black mist is following me, whatever you do, don't –zzzz-let it engulf you! This black mist is more than just a disease; -zzzz-it is an ancient enemy from a past life! Its name is-zzzz…" _Then a horrible crashing noise was heard along with a high pitched noise.

Amy and Knuckles were horrified, they both decided to get out of the area and find Blaze. As they ran through the trees, they hear a slight chuckle follow them. They turned around and a blue rabbit was hopping beside them.

"Hello!" he said. "Hey Knuckles, you look different. You too Eimi!"

"Eimi?" said Amy.

"Yeah, E-i-m-i, Eimi! You dyed your hair pink!" The rabbit laughed. "You should wear your dress again and stop looking like Perci. She's not even supposed to be here!"

Amy and Knuckles were both confused. Knuckles said, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Of course you do, knuckle-head!" The blue rabbit said.

Knuckles was shocked, there was only one person who called him "knuckle-head". Either this was a complete coincidence or something horrible has happened. Knuckles grabbed Amy's arm and ran. She struggled as she was trying to find out what's going on.

"Knuckles! Stop being a loner like Shadow and tell me what's wrong!" Amy screamed.

"You don't want to know." Knuckles said. "We need to get out of here, Blaze and Silver are not our problem anymore."

"What?!" Amy kicked Knuckles on the back. He grunted in pain and Amy pushed out of his grasp. "I ain't leaving without them! What makes you think it's too late?"

"Silver was the first to be…infected. Blaze is in the same house with him. They are both goners, now let's get going!" Knuckles said.

"I'm not leaving until I know what's going on!" Amy said and crossed her arms.

"Please don't make this hard…" Knuckles groaned. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed. "That rabbit back there, Amy…its Sonic."

Amy gasped, "That's a lie!"

Knuckles bowed his head, "Amy, you know that only Sonic calls me knuckle-head and his attitude is the same and he's blue! Whatever's going on, it's changing us and we need to get somewhere safe. Please Amy, we could be the next victim."

Suddenly Knuckles felt two hands push him down. On top of him was a raccon-like animal with a needle, the animal pierced Knuckles with the needle and yelled, "I got him, Needlemouse!"

"Nice work, Miles." The blue rabbit said.

"S…S…Sonic?" Amy asked.

Needlemouse looked at her, "Oh, I guess you mean me. I'm not Sonic, why do people keep calling me that? First a badger, then you Eimi? Well, don't worry, Mephlis will help you."

"Mephlis? Who's-"

"You'll meet him soon enough, you will remember him." Miles said.

Knuckles eyes began to close as he rasped, "Amy…run!"

Amy did just that, she ran as fast as she could. She felt Miles flying above her and she hit him with her Piko-Piko hammer. However, she couldn't outrun the fastest thing alive. He jumped at her and stuck the needle in her arm. She began to feel tired and her heartbeat slowed. She saw the black mist surround her and she felt nothing more.


	5. True History Lost

_**Back to the Past**_

by ElvenAC14

Chapter 5

True History Lost

_There was once a blue rabbit named Needlemouse, servant of Mephlis and the fastest thing alive. During his adventures, he made many comrades along the way, Miles, Knuckles, Eimi, Venice, Blaze and many more. He wore a red bowtie, gloves, and white shoes. Each day, he has to defeat the Organization, but with the help of his comrades, anything is possible. What is the Organization, you ask? They are a group who went crazy, thinking we are things that are not so. Their leader is Shadow the Hedgehog, who is ironically the one who created Mephlis. _

Shadow the Hedgehog was in the library, looking through books and getting more curious. The history books seemed to have been changed.

_Mephlis the Dark will always do well for the good of the public. _

Shadow signed, "All these books are lies! It's like Mephlis just changed history, but how?"

_Mephlis is forever powerful._

The buildings burned as a purple dog looked on from a cliff, she was a nurse who took care of the miners and helped the Sonic Team. She was crying, "I never thought this would happen."

_This is the true history._

Shadow the Hedgehog ran to the purple dog and shook his head. "I haven't found anything, Doc Ginger."

Doc Ginger continued to cry, Shadow bowed his head in anger and sadness. For once in his life, he wished Sonic and the others would come back. But, they were gone.

_The true history of Mr. Needlemouse, how do I know this? I am Mephlis the Dark._


End file.
